Операция "Гномреган"
**Irradiated Infantry **Irradiated Mechano-Tanks **Irradiated Troggs **Tankbuster Cannons |командиры1 = *High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque **Elgin Clickspring **"Doc" Cogspin **Hinkles Fastblast **Pilot Muzzlesprock ***'Thunderflash' **Captain Tread Sparknozzle **Drill Sergeant Steamcrank **Toby Zeigear |командиры2 = *Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg **Commander Boltcog† **Gasherikk† **Irradiator 3000 **Mekginner Thermaplugg's Brag-Bot† }} Операция "Гномреган" это кодовое название плана Гелбина Меггакрута по захвату назад поверхности над Гномреганом. Это кульминационное событие для игроков Альянса перед выходом дополнения Cataclysm. В нём могут участвовать персонажи игроков 75-80 уровня, а более низкого уровня могут помогать прочим гномам или сдавая предметы. Игровое событие было запущено на американских серверах 7 сентября 2010 года, а на европейских на следующий день. Первый анонс Следующая информация взята с официального веб-сайта: Гелбин Меггакрут известен не только блестящими познаниями в области техники, но и тем, как справедливо и достойно он правит гномами. Он был единодушно избран на должность главного механика самое почетное звание у гномов. Кроме того, в строительстве подземной железной дороги, соединяющей Штормград со Стальгорном, Гелбин показал себя непревзойденным изобретателем. Однако все достижения главного механика перечеркнула страшная катастрофа, пришедшаяся на его правление, – захват Гномрегана врагами. '' ''Незадолго до Третьей войны в Гномрегане объвились трогги: давний враг, незапамятный ужас из самых глубин Азерота. Во время раскопок Ульдамана этим диким существам удалось, по оплошности, вырваться на поверхность. Они сломили оборону гномов и заполонили нижний ярус столицы. Как бы хитроумен ни был Гелбин, и он не мог измыслить, как одолеть троггов. На помощь пришел его главный советник Анжинер Сикко Термоштепсель. Он предложил подвергнуть Гномреган ядовитому радиоизлучению. Решение радикальное, но Меггакрут доверился совету Термоштепселя и отдал приказ приступить к облучению. Поначалу операция шла успешно: радиация на время остановила троггов. Но вскоре стало очевидно, что от ее губительного воздействия умирали не только трогги, но и сами гномы. Итог был страшен: почти четыре пятых населения Гномрегана вымерло, а многие из уцелевших мутировали в лепрогномов с душевными расстройствами. Вдобавок трогги снова пошли в наступление. Меггакрут и последние здоровые гномы покинули столицу. Их приютили стальгорнские соседи дворфы. Не было с ними лишь Термоштепселя: он исчез, как в воду канул. Спустя некоторое время до главного механика дошли странные, тревожные известия: его бывший советник захватил власть в Гномрегане и, преобразившись до неузнаваемости, объявил себя его владыкой. Меггакрут был потрясен чудовищным открытием: Термоштепсель давно зарился на должность главного механика и, вполне вероятно, знал о готовящемся нападении троггов. Не исключено, что он сам за ним и стоял! Гибель гномов тяжко угнетала Меггакрута. В ярости он приказал убить Термоштепселя, и несколько отважных гномов взялись выполнить приказ. Они вернулись с торжествующей вестью: предатель повержен! Но, выслушав их рассказ и сопоставив его с другими фактами, Меггакрут понял, что жертвой праведной мести в пещерах Гномрегана пал не сам Термоштепсель, а искусная инженерная подделка. '' ''Пришлось признать, что этого врага с наскоку не одолеешь: потребуется более основательная подготовка. Меггакрут так и эдак обдумывал положение, разрабатывая и отвергая один стратегический план за другим. Плодом этих долгих неустанных размышлений стал, наконец, проект блиц-кампании, получивший название "Операции "Гномреган"", блестящая многоступенчатая атака, имевшая целью захват города и окончательную расправу над Термоштепселем. Подготовкой операции и отладкой новейших боевых технологий руководили изобретательные гномы "Док" Шестеренок, капитан Ступ Искраж и сержант-инструктор Парогон. Меггакрут между тем занялся комплектацией войска. В него вошли все боеспособные гномы, а также другие члены Альянса, к которым стратег обратился за помощью. В предыдущих войнах инженерное мастерство гномов не раз оказывало союзникам неоценимую услугу, и многие герои Альянса готовы оказать им поддержку в отвоевании "технологической столицы". Впрочем, для Меггакрута вернуть гномам станки и чертежи далеко не единственная цель. Захват Гномрегана навсегда определит его собственное место в истории: запомнят ли его потомки как того, кто отдал столицу на произвол врага, или как того, кто вернул "мозговому центру" Азерота мир и процветание. Операция "Гномреган" вот-вот начнется!''http://www.wow-europe.com/ru/info/underdev/3p9/gnomeregan.xml Второй анонс thumb|Плакат набора игроков для операции "Гномреган". 8 апреля 2010, Blizzard выпустила "пресс релиз" от верховного механика Меггакрута, более похожий на набор солдат на бой, выполненный в виде плаката, заканчивающимся фразой внизу: "Operation: Gnomeregan is coming, and the Gnomeregan Exiles want YOU!" ("Операция "Гномреган" вот-вот начнется, и родина гномов зовет именно вас!"). ''"Подготовка к операции “Гномреган” вступила в заключительную фазу", говорит главный механик Меггакрут. В ответ на множащиеся в Караносе и Стальгорне слухи о подготовке вооруженного сопротивления Сикко Термоштепселя, во главе отрядов облученных солдат, освободительному походу гномов на столицу, главный механик Гелбин Меггакрут объявил, что подготовка к операции "Гномреган" вступила в завершающую фазу. Он также заявил, что память о радиооблучении, которому был подвергнут город по предательскому наущению Термоштепселя, будет "[прямо пропорциональна радиусу и интенсивности произведенного заражения. В обращении к узкому кругу сторонников, в число которых вошли представители разных племен Альянса, Меггакрут подчеркнул, что пришло время нанести ответный удар. Ведь Термоштепсель уже много лет удерживает незаконно захваченную власть над Гномреганом, и ему неизменно удается избежать заслуженной смерти. Сегодня, когда над Королем-личом последним серьезным врагом Азерота одержана решающая победа, вероятность какого бы то ни было катаклизма в обозримом будущем, по оценке главного военного медконсультанта Шестеренка, "не превышает 12,7%" . ''Поход на Гномреган дело ближайшего будущего. Не упустите возможность принять участие в операции! Победа куется в городе Механиков. Главный механик призывает всех доблестных воинов Азерота, горделивых защитников Альянса, прийти на помощь гномам, изгнанным из родных земель. Лучшее нападение, как известно, нападение! Будь вы герой, о котором слагают предания, безжалостный искоренитель Пылающего Легиона и выродков Плети, или просто славный парень искатель приключений, начните хотя бы с того, чтобы убедить ближайшего гнома вступить в ряды меггакрутова войска. Для этого вам потребуются начатки дипломатии... и специальное устройство "Мотиват-о-трон". Работает оно безукоризненно. Что и неудивительно: не на то же, в самом деле, разрабатывалось это мощное приспособление, чтобы превратить граждан города Механиков в беспомощных зверушек? Вот то-то и оно! Когда с вами наберется достаточно новобранцев, Меггакрут отправит вас в поселок сталежара технологический плацдарм предстоящей операции к капитану Капитан Ступу Искражу. Тот, в свою очередь, поручит вам пройти курс обучения у сержанта-инструктора Парогона и провести испытания новейшей боевой единицы, механотанков, перед их отправкой на фронт. Кроме того, учтите, что участие в освобождении Гномрегана несовместимо с боязнью высоты: будьте готовы к нейтрализации ядовитых воздушных течений над Гномреганом в бомбардировщике "Радиометрозиметр" под руководством пилота Винтоуха и помните, что это не увеселительная прогулка. Призыв Меггакрута обращен ко всем — мужчинам, женщинам и детям. Если даже вы только-только начали осваивать азы военного искусства в Караносе или, скажем, Элвиннском лесу, все равно вы можете помочь по мере сил. Знайте, что шкуры кабанов могут пригодиться для изготовления удобных сидений для летчиков: уж такой — небольшой, но очень ценный! — вклад в борьбу с термоштепселевыми зомби вам, определенно, по плечу. Еще вы можете помочь составителю официальных текстов, Тоби Зимехану, написать текст боевого клича для Меггакрута. Проявите себя достойным тружеником тыла, и вам будет официально присвоено звание "Гордость Гномрегана": с таким отличием вы сможете временно надеть мундир элитной гномреганской пехоты. Термоштепсель — гном не из захудалых, и с ним не поминдальничаешь; однако гордыня его и погубит! Нет сомнения, он готовит соплеменникам отпор невиданной силы. Поэтому участвовать непосредственно в операции "Гномреган" смогут только самые опытные и закаленные воины Альянса (75-80 уровня). Когда Меггакрут объявит о начале штурма, обратитесь к нему на передовой и вступайте в войско: нападение будет вестись одновременно с воздуха, на поверхности земли (командный пост) и в туннелях и бункерах нижнего яруса. Известно, что спесивая пропаганда Термоштепселя распространяется посредством так называемых бахвалоботов. Не поддавайтесь на эти речи и не давайте себя запугать, братья по Альянсу! Держитесь ближе к Меггакруту и к начальнику медицинской службы Шестеренку. Где они, там и переносная медчасть. Гномреган нужно очистить и от радиации, и от троггов, которых она изначально была призвана отогнать. Пора отвоевать эту жемчужину современной техники и заслужить гномреганскую пелерину в память о вашей неколебимой отваге перед лицом безумия и хаоса. Операция "Гномреган" вот-вот начнется, и родина гномов зовет именно вас!''http://www.wow-europe.com/ru/info/underdev/3p9/gnomeregan2.xml Дальнейшие анонсы на форуме В апреле 2010 года на форумах разъяснялось, что только "поверхность Гномрегана" будет браться под контроль и что само подземелье будет без изменений. Кроме того, освобожденный район станет новой стартовой локацией для всех персонажей гномов, которые будут созданы после захвата Гномреганаhttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=12947103863&postId=131491523559&sid=5#0. In-game Mail As the event begins, all Alliance characters are sent a letter by the High Tinker himself: Сценарий события : : : : : : : : : :''The party moves on. : : : : : : :The party captures the Airfield. : : : : : : :The party captures the Surface Command Post. : : : : : : : :Mekgineer Thermaplugg's Brag-Bot explodes and waves of troggs pour out of Gnomeregan. : : :The last wave of troggs dies and Gasherikk appears. : :Gasherikk dies and the party moves into Gnomeregan. : : :A battle errupts. : :The party reaches the central platform. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :As the Irradiator 3000 explodes, the party is teleported to Tinker Town. : : Видео 5JO0CoPpieo 4FUBw-fwiCY 7saEJx3kEfA Галерея Файл:Освобождение Гномрегана 01.jpg Файл:Освобождение Гномрегана 02.jpg Файл:Освобождение Гномрегана 03.jpg Файл:Излучение в Гномрегане.jpg Файл:Knipsel.jpg Файл:Базовый лагерь операции Гномреган.jpg Изменения в обновлениях * Примечания en:Operation: Gnomeregan es:Operación Gnomeregan Категория:Гномреган Категория:События Категория:Войны Категория:Операция "Гномреган"